


Late Night Booty Call

by The Notorious Trollop Vo the Terrible (Voishen)



Series: A/B/O 560 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alpha Erik Lehnsherr, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Beads, Anal Plug, Light BDSM, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Charles, Pregnancy sex, mutant powers for sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 15:18:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voishen/pseuds/The%20Notorious%20Trollop%20Vo%20the%20Terrible
Summary: This is some straight up disgusting porn for the sake of writing porn about people who love each other. In my series Erik and Charles are the comic relief!In this special unattached, a/b/o, Cherik sex romp: Charles and Erik are finally in a peaceful place living in the mother-in-law house of the Xavier mansion. Charles is in his early second trimester carrying triplets and Erik is as protective as he is delighted. But that doesn't really matter tonight. Charles has a few itches to scratch and he feels like taking a field trip to a room with plenty of mirrors to "scratch" in.





	Late Night Booty Call

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Do not put things in your butt that are not attached to a base that can not slip into your ass! Charles and Erik can do metal balls in butts because Erik has magic powers but in real life you need to use anal beads or another toy that's not going to require an ER visit. Metal anal beads are the closest thing I can think of to this. I have seen some expensive but very nice pieces out there. Sorry, this sex scene is not a easy to be replicated.

          At close to two am after a restless night, Charles waddles into the sparing room and checks for any moody teens or haunted staff members. Seeing that the coast is clear he telepathically lets Erik know to proceed. Erik follows not long after silently. 

          “Charles, what are we doing in here? You can’t put on shoes, let alone fight! Let’s go back to bed and get some rest.” Erik hisses. 

          “Oh I think I need something  _ very _ different from rest my friend.” Charles informs him as he goes to get a large exercise ball like the one he uses in his birth classes. His hips have a particular sway that is not because of the added weight protruding from his abdomen. Erik starts to loosen up once he gets the idea of what this is. Charles looks in the mirror and gives himself a once over to make sure he looks as good as these pregnancy hormones are making him feel. 

          His hair is disheveled and curly from tossing and turning all night and skipping a haircut a month ago. A thin cotton v-neck t-shirt Raven calls his “Slut Shirt” clings snuggly to his engorged chest and ballooned stomach. His pajama pants hug his wonderfully plump ass where Erik’s cooking has given him fat on his hips. Yeah, Charles feels pretty confident he is what Erik is into. He smacks his lips thoughtfully and to torture Erik. He looks back at his alpha. As he suspected he is gazing besottedly. “Now how am I going to angle this so I get the best view of you?”

           He directs the ball in different angles then ends up comparing it to the size of his considerable belly. He awkwardly holds it to his side so that in the mirror his belly eclipsys it. “What do you think Erik, me at full term?” He turns to look at his mate and he can see what he’s done. 

           Erik pictures Charles so pregnant that he can hardly move to get up. Unlike previous times in Charles’ life where Erik has left him bedridden, this would be a paradise. All Charles would do day in and out would be sit and wait to give birth and delight in having his ass stretched to its limits in preparation. Because no good alpha would let their mate go unprepared. Erik would suck Charles off constantly if he desired, giving him nothing but pleasure to try and make some apology for the great cataclysm his body must go through to bring their children into the world. He would love to be the sole provider for Charles and the children inside of him. His cock rises to hardness at the thought of Charles bursting with fertility and new life. Charles smirks delightedly. “Bless you Alphas and your pregnancy kinks.” 

           Erik avoids eye contact. “Herr Gott nochmal, Charles-” He mumbles

           Charles sets the ball down gently with a hand on his back. Erik takes a step forward and protectively steadies him. Charles looks up at him. His beautiful full lips are the most alurring pink color. They match his cheeks and the tips of his ears. The omega nibbles on his lip, his fingers feels for Erik’s waist band blindly under his belly. Erik takes his hand. “What are you trying to accomplish down here, our bed is in another building?”

           “Oh Erik, when did you lose your sense of adventure? We once had hate sex in the bathroom of a plane after not speaking for a decade.”

           Erik gives him a look daring him to call him chicken again. “What is the ball for?”

           Charles only chuckles and slowly begins to crouch down onto the padded sparring floor. Erik immediately lunges to assist him. “Here, here let me help.” He takes his hands and supports Charles as he squats then flops to the side. Charles wiggles as he scoots forward and leans over the ball. His back is flat like a table, his swollen stomach hangs pendulously beneath where he sits on his knees with his bottom in the air. Charles looks to the side and checks to see that he can see his profile in the mirror. He looks back to his mate expectantly. 

           “Well.” The young omega arches his back and sticks his ass out further. “How do I look?” 

           Erik absolutely can’t begin to describe the combination of adorable, sexy, confident, and fertile that his mate currently is or what it does to him. Describing feelings has never been a strong suit, especially not suddenly. The alpha’s pulse races, his stomach feels light, and his loins ache to be touched by his mate’s flesh. What’s worse is that the alpha in him still rages to enforce their bond by marking, making gifts, killing all rivals, and of course first and foremost giving him the most mind erasing, whole body shaking, voice cracking for a week intense sex he can. Charles wants that too and he’s going to give it to him, but first they have a different kind of chess to play before they can begin. Instead of tell him all this, Erik stubbornly sets his jaw and says,

           “Good.” A vein in Erik’s jaw throbs from the tension he is holding there. He grinds his teeth to keep himself from pouncing on Charles like a leopard. 

           Charles sits back on his heels, still looking over his shoulder at Erik. The next round has begun. He strips off the “Slut Shirt” and tosses it to the side. In the mirror Erik watches him take firm hand holds of his newly developing breast tissue. He continues to present one while idly playing with a nipple. He glances up from his chest to see Erik watching him. 

           “How about now?” Charles asks while arching one brow daringly. 

           Erik hangs his head in submission to Charles’ truly superior technique in this game. He knows he can’t concede just yet or Charles won’t be satiated, but the temptation is maddening! Erik steals himself for what he must do to make his mate happy, which against everything his loins are saying is this,

           He lifts his head, rolls his eyes at his preening omega, and shrugs. “A masterpiece by all means but I was told you wanted to make love not art.” 

           Charles turns as fast as he can to look at Erik. He puts one hand on his belly to steady himself and the other on his hip.

           “‘Make-love’, Erik? No.” He shakes his head making those delightful curls bob. “No,no,no. I want you to hold me down and break me until I’m covered in marks I’ll have to hide from the students. I want to feel you in my stomach. I want your come leaking out of me tomorrow afternoon.” Charles tilts his head back baring his bond bite and the fine white column of his neck. “I don’t want love-making, I want you to  _ fuck _ me!” He pleads desperately. His posh accent makes the word ‘fuck’ resonate. 

            Erik mutters a word. The soft pop of the ‘P’ is all that’s audible. He lunges forward and seizes his mate by the throat. Charles sighs, his eyes flutter closed as Erik’s body pulls snug to his. He holds Charles firmly but not enough to cut off oxygen or blood flow. They like breath play but not while he’s pregnant. Erik leans in so he can whisper against Charles’ lips. “All you had to do was ask Schatz.” 

            Charles surges up and wraps his arms around Erik sealing their lips together violently. They are used to this, a rough battle for dominance, this time played out in tongues. Erik nips at Charles’ extra plump lips, full from the extra blood from pregnancy. Charles pulls on Erik’s hair as their mouths try to work out some kind of a rhyme or pattern to their assault on one another. No matter what they do it’s not enough. 

            Erik grabs Charles’ wrist and removes the hand from his hair. Charles pauses his kisses and looks at his mate for instruction. Erik gives him a tender kiss on the forehead then points at the exercise ball. “Wait, like you were before.” 

            “You like my idea?” Charles nudges Erik with his shoulder. Erik stands up and helps Charles grab the ball which rolled slightly, and a stand for the ball that will keep it stationary. The alpha does not tell Charles what he thinks of his idea. Charles doesn’t care because his ruggedly sexy but also sleek and modern alpha just pulled off his long sleeve cotton shirt revealing how utterly gorgeous and athletic he is underneath. He tosses the shirt and sits back down by his mate’s side while Charles leans over the exercise ball. The omega presents his waiting ass eagerly. “Erik, I want you inside me now.” Charles groans.

            “In time.” Erik strokes his mate’s lower back.

             Erik holds his hand out, spreads his fingers, and waits. The door opens and a ball of metal comes flying in from god only knows where. 

             “What is that?” Charles asks curiously.

             Erik holds the ball of metal hovering over his palm. It is perfectly smooth and reflective like a mirror.

             “This was some of Hank’s sterile equipment from his lab.” Erik stands up and then kneels down next to where Charles is displaying for him. Erik latches his fingers around the hem of the omega’s pajamas and pulls them down to his knees. Erik pauses and raises an eyebrow. His cock twitches with urgency at the black silicone plug embedded between Charles’ cheeks. Charles gasps at the cold air then lets out a low throaty moan of satisfaction. “What is  _ this _ ?” Erik asks. “It’s in my way.” He gives it a gentle pull.

             Charles shrieks in ecstasy. Then grins like a satisfied brat.

             “Just an old fashioned hygiene aid Darling. Bucky suggested it.”

             “You’re literally full of surprises tonight.” Erik remarks as he works the plug out, stretching the ring of Charles’ ass quite wide. “Is this a new plug? I can’t recall it?” When Erik has stretched Charles almost as far as he dare go and still the plug has not come free of him Erik lets go and slowly thrusts it back into his omega’s wanting hole. 

             “Erik!” Charles rolls his hips back to meet Erik’s hand. Slick starts to ooze out between Charles’ cheeks in waves with each push.

              Erik grunts as he pulls down his own pajama pants. His erection bobs free and points straight towards Charles’ ass. A thick vein runs up his girthy, long, altogether formidable cock. Charles studies the profile of Erik’s whipcord body and obscene, jutting erection. His alpha is delectable and he is a genius for thinking of fucking here where he can appreciate him. 

              Finally once there is enough lube, the plug starts to move inside Charles more easily. 

              “Erik- _ fuck me _ -Please Erik- here!” Charles reaches a hand behind himself like he’s passing a baton.

              Erik knows what this is. Erik touches his hand with the hand that was messy from playing with the plug. Erik feels the jolt instantly. A satisfied full, flexed feeling in his own body giving him perfect awareness of Charles like he’s a limb. Charles gave him a psychic link so Erik can maximize Charles’ pleasure. Charles only gives him 50% of what he feels so as to not distract the alpha from his work. The results have always been breathtaking.

              Erik sits back and takes hold of the plug like a thief would a safe. With the tips of his fingers he pulls on the ridges of the plug harder and harder. Erik takes four tiny beads from the ball of metal still spinning above one hand. The tiny beads hum as they fly to Charles’ nipples. Two beads clamp down on each nipple pinning the sensitive, sore bud between the vibrating beads. The omega’s unattended cock leaks precome onto the floor with a soft pitter patter. Charles moans in embarrassment. Erik rocks the plug back into Charles’ ass and when he pulls out this time it comes free with a pop of lubricant that splatters across Erik’s torso and face. The small amount of precome Charles just released is nothing compared to the wave of slick the plug had been damming up. As soon as it is removed, Charles’ ass drips an ounce of liquid onto his thighs and the floor. He looks over his shoulder at Erik, widens his stance, and spreads his ass with one hand so that his gaping hole flutters at Erik.  

              Lesser men might falter at such a pivotal moment but Erik is a man who has faltered on pivotal moments many times and at least where sex is concerned, rarely does so anymore. 

             He casually rams three fingers two knuckles deep into Charles’ slippery ass. The omega just grunts and bites his lip while never breaking eye contact with his alpha. Erik adds a fourth finger just to watch Charles gasp.

            “The ‘hygiene device’ was holding all that inside you? How long have you had it in?” The alpha asks not reacting at all to the slick on his face still. 

            Charles is bright pink from his hair line to his swollen nipples. He pants as he answers. “Since dinner, I’ve been a bit reckless but it took a long time for everyone to leave this room!”

            “Mmm.” Erik stands up, removing his fingers all too gently for Charles tastes. He wines and collapses onto the exercise ball when he’s left empty. Erik gives his cock a few quick strokes while he considers what to do with Charles. The alpha circles around to where he can face him.

A ball about the size of a golf ball breaks off of the metal sphere hovering above Erik’s hand. Charles smiles at it, a bit dizzy with want. 

            “You’re treating me early?”

            Erik pets Charles head with his hand covered in drying slick. The alpha smiles from ear to ear with satisfaction. “You’re going to earn it Schatz.” Erik strokes himself mere inches from his mate’s blushed face. It is not difficult for the omega to put together how he is meant to earn his reward. 

           While leaning one arm on the ball, Charles wraps the fingers of his other hand around Erik’s shaft with his fist closest to the base. With little regard for his gag reflex, he closes his obscene mouth around the mushroom head of his mate’s cock. Wet suck and pop sounds emanate from his throat as he works in as much as he can and uses his hand on what he can’t fit. Erik keeps one hand on his hair and moves the metal ball towards Charles’ asshole. 

           The omega hardly notices Erik has done anything as he focuses on keeping a steady, wet pace until suddenly the metal ball is pushing into his loosened hole. The plentiful slick from the plug makes the insertion over in a flash. Charles moans around the dick in his throat which only makes Erik grip his hair harder. 

           Charles backs off and lets Erik thrust into him gently while Charles only lightly bobs his head. Charles massages lower into Erik’s balls encouraging him to get fully hard. His efforts come to a halt when Erik begins vibrating the metal ball inside him. Using the psychic connection Erik maneuvers the ball into the perfect position to nail Charles’ prostate. Charles pulls his head back to breathe. 

           “Oh God in heaven!” Charles cries. 

           Erik falls down to his knees in front of Charles and seizes him by the back of the head. Charles licks his own slick off Erik’s face before kissing him. They can easily taste each other as they kiss. Erik holds Charles’ back and rubs his stomach as they keep passionately kissing each other with open mouths and sighs. Teeth click together and ultimately Erik bites Charles’ bond bite while stroking his cock. The omega clings onto Erik and his thighs shake with pleasure. 

           Erik pulls away from Charles’ neck looking wild with lust. In a flinging movement with one hand he separates the remaining metal into four metal balls. Each one is a different size ranging from the size of a grape to a quarter inch larger than the one humming inside Charles. They float ominously in front of Charles’ face.  

           Erik takes his hand away from Charles’ groin to stroke his quivering inner thighs. They are tacky from lines of slick dripping down them. Erik shifts his body so he can see Charles’ ass dead center. He runs the tips of his fingers along the globes of his butt cheeks down his outer thighs. 

           “You can put them in at your leisure.” Erik informs his mate. 

           Charles takes one of the metal balls out of the air and looks up at Erik in the mirror. 

           “Not even going to do it for me?” 

           Erik first gives him a swat on the ass for his sass which make’s Charles yip with delight. Then he makes the ball inside Charles stop vibrating as punishment for taking so long to stuff himself. 

           “Ah!” Charles cries. “No! Wait!” Charles eagerly takes the smallest ball and pushes it in inside himself. Erik doesn’t give him the satisfaction of making it vibrate yet. Still he can tell Charles is enjoying the feeling of the hard object settling inside his pervis. Charles takes another one and pushes it in. It clicks up against the other balls inside him. Charles worries his lip as he pushes the second to last ball in. There is less room for this one. He has to push some of the other balls deeper the make room for it. The final ball is bigger than the first ball that Erik introduced. It’s about the same size as the plug Charles worked into himself before dinner. 

          “I’ll handle this one.” Erik takes it from Charles. Charles shifts himself to get comfortable but hardly has a chance before Erik moves his fingers and the balls inside him vibrate all at once. 

          Charles howls and instinctively holds his stomach. “Erik!” Charles moans as the alpha mutant turns the metal spheres inside him in small circles so that they message him and bump into each other causing violent spontaneous vibrations. 

          Erik pops the last one in with his thumb to really stretch Charles. “Oh! Oh!” Charles balances with his face and chest pressed into the exercise ball so he can reach back with both his hands and spread his butt cheeks. The vibrating metal sphere slightly protrudes from his flexing hole. “Harder! Fuck I want it harder!” Charles begs. 

          Erik drops the metal nipple clamps, and slowly pulls the spheres from inside Charles with his powers. They come out in a chain like anal beads. Charles fucks himself on them as they are pulled from his body in jerky motions. As soon as they hit the floor, Erik’s hands are on Charles’ hips. His fingers dig in where he intends to leave bruises. Charles braces himself on the exercise ball. 

          “This is what you want?” Erik hisses through his teeth. He rubs his cock over the slick part of Charles’ ass. 

          “Fuck me, yes! Oh Erik please I’m so- so close!” Charles begs. 

          “Come here.” Erik keeps one hand on Charles’ hip and the other goes to his shoulder. Charles holds onto the exercise ball as Erik lines his thick head up against him. Erik smoothly pushes in half way with a shared groan of satisfaction. Charles grips onto him like a burning coil. Erik pants and adjusts his hips from the intensity of the feeling as he penetrates him. He can also feel the sensation Charles is getting which makes this all the more intense. 

          Charles watches his mate in ecstasy as he gets fucked and rolls his hips with Erik’s thrusts. Erik is penetrating, filling, and dominating his every sense. He opens up the psychic link to give it an extra something. He can feel Erik’s pleasure and Erik feeling his pleasure in a loop. Erik grunts as endorphins rush through his brain. He doubles down, their damp skins smack together loudly as they gasp and moan. Erik whispers Charles' pet names into his lower back as he runs his hand over his belly. Charles can feel how proud Erik is of his own fecundity and he can’t help but agree. 

          Their hips meet violently as they each get closer and closer to climax. The psychic feedback makes the experience feel like a drug high. The plateau seems everlasting and pleasure everywhere. Erik grits his teeth as he plunges himself furiously into Charles’ prostate. Purple and red trails follow where he’s gripped Charles's flesh tighter. Erik slams in so hard it makes the omega gag then takes the hand that was on his shoulder to his throat. 

          Charles whimpers incomprehensibly and Erik knows all he has to do is rock his hips a few times, bend over Charles' back so they are skin to skin. Kiss his neck and…

          Charles orgasms so hard his vision goes spotty. He screams and then no sound comes out of his open mouth. His shoulders shrug around where Erik holds him and he rocks back into Erik’s quick thrusts, happy to feel full while his body clamps down around Erik. Erik frantically thrusts and gasps. He holds his breath and presses his forehead to Charles’ back then follows Charles into orgasm. The impact of both of their orgasms rolling through each other leaves them starved for solid ground. Charles tapers off the connection so they can come down to earth naturally. 

          Erik spends the rest of the minute and a half it takes to regain speech kissing Charles’ back and tenderly rubbing his belly. Charles pillows his head on his folded arms and watches him in the mirror. Erik is one of few alphas that doesn’t consistently knot outside of rut. Some omegas would consider that a flaw but Charles knows that just means he has a much faster refractory period. 

          “Oh fuck Charles, you are the most divine creature in the world.” Erik says into his skin before sitting up and gently pulling out of his mate.

          Charles sits up and looks at his new bruises. “Well done.”

          “Thank you. If you want more, I can give you some later.” Erik says as he hands Charles his clothes. Erik puts his clothes back on quickly so that he can assist with whatever he’s needed for. On top of that he doesn’t feel like hanging around here much longer.

          “I think this will do.” Charles puts on his shirt first. “Can’t have the doctor’s too worried.” 

          “Ah.” Erik chuckles. “Probably smart for my sake.” 

          “Help me with the pants Darling?” Charles wiggles his feet. Erik keeps laughing and is more than happy to. He puts them on one leg at a time then shimmies them up for Charles in a very practiced manner. Both of them resist the urge to say Deja vu. Erik helps Charles stand up to put the pants on all the way. Charles leans a hand on his back and rubs his stomach. He hums. 

          “They are enjoying these hormones.” 

          Erik picks up the various slick covered objects on the floor. “They are not the only ones.” Erik smirks. Charles worries his lips mischievously. 

          “I admit, I’m frisky.”Charles takes Erik’s arm as they head for the door. The mess on the ground is a problem Erik will attend to in the morning. 

          “I’m not complaining.” Erik gives Charles’ sore bottom a pinch. 

          “Oof!” Charles smacks Eriks chest. Erik shushes him once they are out of the soundproof training room. They try not to make too much noise as they make their walk of shame back to their home in the mother-in-law house.

.oOo. 

          After taking a shower and rubbing three different types of lotion on Charles, the two mutants finally go to bed. Erik hits the pillows face first and doesn’t move for ten seconds before he tries to crawl under the comforters. 

          Charles sits down on the edge of the bed in his nightshirt looking reluctant. 

          “What?” Erik asks without taking his face out of the pillows. 

          Charles rubs his distended stomach and sighs. “Well I was just thinking how you haven’t tied me up lately and I was wondering why that is?” 

          Erik slowly looks up at him with bags under his eyes from lack of sleep due to Charles keeping him up at night demanding sex. “Go. To. Sleep. Charles.” 

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Do not put things in your butt that are not attached to a base that can not slip into your ass! Charles and Erik can do metal balls in butts because Erik has magic powers but in real life you need to use anal beads or another toy that's not going to require an ER visit. Metal anal beads are the closest thing I can think of to this. I have seen some expensive but very nice pieces out there. Sorry, this sex scene is not a easy to be replicated.
> 
> The Trollop wants you to have safe anal sex! Always use lube and go easy! Anal desensitizer is your friend and use a condom even on your toys if you can!


End file.
